Genny
Genny (ジェニー Jenī, Jenny in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is a Cleric that works at Priory that she has lived and trained at for years. She is 15 years old and like a little sister to Celica. Profile When Celica decides to go on a journey to discover what is going wrong with their land, Genny pledges her healing skills to Celica and her group. After the war, she fell in love with one of her allies, although she refuses to specify who. In Echoes, Genny can develop a friendship with Sonya, who reminds her of her mother, and they can bond over being left at a priory by their parents. Personality Genny is a soft-spoken and meek girl with lacking self-confidence, as shown by her claim that she can only fix minor injuries, despite her great healing powers. She feels nervous and uncomfortable around people who remind her of her mother, whom she dislikes for abandoning her. In a conversation with Celica, Genny reveals her fondness for older men due to the feeling of being taken care of that they give her. She also mentions that a relationship with a man around her age would not personally work for her due to this. Genny enjoys writing her own stories; one of them being about a plucky princess who eventually reunites with her long-lost father. She mentions at one point that she is the kind of person who would rather stay at home than go on adventures, though she thinks that being left out would feel worse. In-Game ''Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 2, talk to her at the Priory. Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |40% |40% |15% |20% |20% |0% |} Overall When considering the two Clerics that are obtained at the beginning of each route, Genny can be thought of as the Cleric with a traditional defensive/healing support role, while Silque can be thought of as the Cleric with more offense oriented support spells. There are 3 key spells that differentiate Silque and Genny. The first is their Invoke spells. Genny's Invoke spell is learned at Level 4 and will spawn Soldiers, fairly weak units that are mainly used as distractions or to weaken enemy units; while Silque's Invoke spell is learned at level 18 and spawns Dread Fighters, which are much more powerful. The second spell that differentiates the two Clerics is Silque's Warp spell. Warp gives Silque the ability to send adjacent units to any location on the map, allowing for a greater range of strategies and flexibility. The third spell that differentiates the two Clerics is Genny's Physic spell, which allows Genny to heal a unit anywhere on the map. This makes keeping units alive in Celica's route far easier since after learning Physic, Genny never has to put herself in danger to heal her allies. On Alm's route, Tatiana can be recruited near the end of the game with the Physic ability already learned. Genny winds up with pretty good stats, but as with other Cleric type characters, she winds up with low HP and Defense. Her Speed is also on the low side. As long as you keep Genny well protected, she will fill her healer role wonderfully. Both Genny and Silque are vital to their respective parties due to the unique spells they have. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |41 |39 |40 |39 |40 |} Growth Rates |30% |60% |50% |30% |35% |20% |5% |} Overall Genny stands as the only cleric in Celica's route, and the only unit capable of healing others until her fellow mages promote. Genny starts off with decent bases in Attack, Speed, and Luck, as well as an astounding Resistance stat. Unfortunately, this is offset a low Health stat and an abysmal base Defence of 1. Genny is as frail as they come, and care should be taken in preventing enemies from engaging her in combat. Should combat ever occur, Nosferatu will allow her to heal herself on counterattack, though its Accuracy of 60 will be far from consistent. Nosferatu will prove useful for healing Genny early in the game, as her healing magic will wear on her as the battle forges on. Genny begins to truly shine once her levels begin to roll in, as her high growths in Attack will provide her an immense healing presence with Physic, as she will be able to cover most of the area your units stand on, if not all of it already. She also learns Invoke early on, allowing her to shield herself or her allies with illusionary Soldiers. Genny's high skill growth will also contribute to her crit rate, though her magic will not be more accurate due to ''Echoes magic having set accuracy. Genny will also learn Expel, allowing her to take out a random number of Terrors in an area, though at the cost of any experience that they would have given. If one chooses to move around often on the world map, Expel may prove useful. Once Genny promotes, her high Attack will ensure Genny's role as a powerful offensive Saint, especially against Terrors due to her Seraphim magic. Unfortunately, Genny's low growths in health, speed and defence will not leave her much better than she started off, so direct combat against physical damage foes is still not recommended. Overall, Genny is a crucial member of Celica's army early in the game as the main healer, and will remain a potent support unit on the field thanks to her unrivaled healing presence. Her bases are decent, and her good offensive growths will keep her relevant up to the final chapters of the game. Supports * Sonya Passive Supports * Celica *Mae *Boey *Nomah ''Heroes Description ; Endearing Ally : ''A meek young cleric from Novis. Likes to write her own stories. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Staff |Skill= Physic Heavenly Light }} Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quotes Gaiden ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Genny/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes'' :Genny/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' :"Though no one could have possibly dreamed of it happening, it's said that she fell in love with one of her companions. Who in the world could that person be? Her only answer is a smile." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :"After falling in a most unlikely love, Genny wed a man no one would ever expect. As for whom she married, exactly, no one can say—whenever her friends asked, she replied only with a smile and an enigmatic laugh." Etymology Genny and Jenny are diminutives of the name Jennifer, a Cornish form of Guinevere adopted into the English language during the 20th century. It may mean "white enchantress" or "the fair one". Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Genny is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Trivia * In Fire Emblem Heroes and Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Genny shares her English voice actress, Eden Riegel (who was credited as Claudia Lenz), with Awakening's Sumia and Nah. * In Katsuyuki Ozaki's novelization, Genny develops feelings for Saber. In her ending, she marries a man who no one would have expect. The man's name is not mentioned, and it is certain that his age difference is beyond her reach due to her fondness with older men. It is possible that this man could be Saber, however, no further evidence have been proved on this pairing. Gallery File:Genny Concept.png|Concept artwork of Genny from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Jenny.png|Artwork of Genny from The Complete. File:Genny Heroes.png|Artwork of Genny from Fire Emblem Heroes by Amagaitaro. File:Genny Fight.png|Artwork of Genny from Fire Emblem Heroes by Amagaitaro. File:Genny Skill.png|Artwork of Genny from Fire Emblem Heroes by Amagaitaro. File:Genny Damaged.png|Artwork of Genny from Fire Emblem Heroes by Amagaitaro. Jenny.(Fire.Emblem).full.2107085.jpg|Genny as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Jenny.(Fire.Emblem).full.2107084.jpg|Genny as a Saint in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:B09-027HN.png|Genny as a Saint in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-028N.png|Genny as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-066R.png|Genny as an Exemplar in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:JennyFE2.gif|Genny's portrait in Gaiden. File:Genny portrait.png|Genny's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Genny Village.png|Genny's village sprite. File:FE15 Cleric (Genny).jpg|Genny's battle model as a Cleric in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Saint (Genny).jpg|Genny's battle model as a Saint in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Genny Heroes Sprite.png|Genny's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters